


Goodbye Kiss

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain is mistaken on what he has forgotten before heading to work.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble fic for Felix's birthday! It's based off a prompt I got from this generator: https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Apologies if there's any errors, for I was only able to skim through this after writing.

As Felix stirs from slumber, his hand instinctively reaches out. His eyes ease open when he finds nothing. Puzzled, he sits up, rubbing an arm at them before glancing at the electronic clock on the nightstand. Seven-fifteen.

He glances at Sylvain’s side of the bed as he gets to his feet, brushing away the strands of hair fallen over his face. Huh, that’s odd. Sylvain is hardly the type to be up before him. A determination to find the reason behind this wakes him rather quickly. He scoops up a blue dressing gown to one side, for a pair of briefs and Sylvain’s shirt is hardly enough to fight against the winter chill, and ties it as he slides his feet into a pair of slippers.

His pace slows when he leaves the bedroom. A faint whiff reaches his nose. He sniffs, and the unmistakeable smell of bacon reaches him. He smiles and heads through the apartment to the kitchen.

“This isn’t like you,” he says from the doorway, eyes landing on the back of red hair, “up and dressed so early.”

Sylvain turns around, bearing Felix a grin. “Ah, Felix! Happy birthday!”

“Was this going to be breakfast in bed? As the ‘bed’ part is kind of ruined, now.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “In bed, here, as long as you’re eating. It’s not much as I’ve got to leave shortly.”

“Already?” Felix settles down at the dining table, watching as Sylvain puts slices of bacon down onto a plate and begins to pat away the grease.

“I agreed to start my shift earlier today, so I don’t come home that late. I feel really awful that I couldn’t get the day off for your birthday.”

“Is what it is.” Felix finally notices the coffee left on the table for him. He smiles for a moment when he sees that it is still steaming. “Just make it up for me when you get home.”

“I will, I promise! And making you some breakfast is the first step.”

In time with his words, Sylvain is soon placing an egg and bacon bagel down in front of Felix. The latter notices Sylvain’s own lack of food.

“You’re not eating?” he asks, taking a bite of his own.

“I’ve already eaten. But we’ll get to eat later—I have a nice reservation booked!” Sylvain is now pulling on a jacket he has left to one side. “So don’t eat too much today. And I’ll give you your gift later, too.”

“What’s going to stop me searching the house for it?” He smirks at Sylvain feigned glare.

“You wouldn’t dare. All right, I think I’ve got everything. I’ll catch you later!”

“Enjoy yourself as much as you can,” says Felix, watching Sylvain jog out of the room. When he brings his attention back to the table, teeth biting into the bagel, he notices the wallet that has been left on the corner.

“Wait, Sylvain!” he calls, scooping it up in one hand and getting to his feet. He hurries out to the corridor. There, Sylvain is hovering by the door, looking up from the shoelaces he is tying. “You forgot something.”

“Oh, right!”

Sylvain straightens back up, heading towards Felix. The latter goes to lift the wallet, about to speak, but hands cupping his cheeks and bringing him into a kiss catches him off guard. It’s in his instincts to kiss back. Yet his eyes remain wide open, all but for a couple of blinks, still in shock when Sylvain backs away.

“There we go,” says Sylvain. “Sorry!”

“I—I didn’t mean a _kiss,_ you idiot!” Felix holds the wallet out to him, his other hand held over his reddened face. “Your _wallet._ You left it on the table.”

“ _Oh!”_ Sylvain takes it with a laugh, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t even realise.”

“You’re something else.”

Felix lowers his hand as Sylvain leans in again, forehead pressed against Felix’s. “But I couldn’t leave without kissing you goodbye, so I forgot _two_ things.” A peck on Felix’s lips, and another—slightly slower—on his neck. “And there can be more where that came from, later.”

Grasping Sylvain’s forearms before his hands can wander anywhere, Felix lets out a sigh. “Whatever. You’ve actually got to leave first.”

“That I must.” Sylvain turns back towards the front door, waving over his shoulder. “Love ya, Felix! See you later!”

“Good riddance,” he says, chuckling and shaking his head once the door has closed after Sylvain, fingers resting over his lips. “What a fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was 'Sylvain is about to leave for work. Felix asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Sylvain gives them a kiss. Felix turns red and opens their hand to reveal Sylvain's keys/wallet/etc., saying "I meant this, but thanks."'  
> (But of course this is Felix we're talking about, so he didn't react quite as calmly)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Sure feels weird that I've written so much cute stuff lately, haha. But I'm certainly enjoying it.
> 
> Also, I'll be posting art for Felix's birthday, too! Feel free to find me on Twitter and Instagram under the same username (two underscores).


End file.
